


Bottom

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy





	Bottom

Around noon Dom fully wakes up. He knots a towel around his waist as he comes out of the shower. He lets the material hang low on purpose, and the bones of his hip and the muscle flat there cut long lines that exist, he thinks, simply to draw the eye. Effectively so. With unclipped leather cuffs in either hand, he saunters into the living room and crosses it. 

By now Billy's deep into his business there, mobile phone lodged between his cheek and shoulder, yellow notepad falling off his lap as he hastily scribbles across its pages. The white of the towel catches Billy's attention and he looks up. A split-second change goes over him, so fast that it would be unnoticeable to anyone else. He goes back to his hasty note taking and Dom picks up a pair of jeans from the chair next to the television set and goes back across the room and out of sight down the first hallway. He chucks the towel into a laundry bin and slides the jeans and then the cuffs on his wrists. Listening to Billy's low, friendly chatter, he runs a hand through his wet hair and goes back toward the living room, the fly of his jeans hanging open carelessly. Billy looks up again and this time his hesitation is a bit longer, as if he might ask if Dom wants something. Dom takes an unplanned turn into the kitchen.

Bored by now and feeling restless, Dom quickly dismisses coffee or breakfast as possible solutions. He abandons the kitchen after only a glance at the coffeepot and leans against the archway that separates the hall from the living room. After several seconds Billy looks up, and Dom counts three in his head. Billy mouths his name with a quizzical lift of eyebrows and Dom smiles and shifts the placement of his hip on the wall. Billy's eyes fall instinctively. The dark tangle of hair there is framed by floppy, fallen denim triangles, and Dom watches Billy literally lose the thread of his conversation. Dom waits a beat and is surprised when Billy turns back to the phone and resumes talking. 

Dom pushes off the wall and walks between the coffee table and the couch Billy's sitting on, petting a finger down the side of the mobile. The finger pushes with a small amount of force. Billy ignores him again and though it's only for a moment, Dom can't let that go. He grabs the small antenna and pulls. Billy frowns and looks up. 

"Ring off," Dom says quietly.

"Dom." Billy shifts a bit, tucking the mouthpiece away from his lips. "I really have to take this."

Dom steps farther in, sneaking a knee between Billy's, and Billy's eyes fall again, and his lips part just so. The fingers of Dom's left hand snake through Billy's hair, tilting that boyish face up and bringing goosebumps up all along his scalp.

"Ring off," Dom repeats, pressing Billy's earlobe between his fingertips in an almost ungentle motion. Billy's facial muscles tense, darkening his eyes. He mutters something hasty into the phone and clicks it closed.

"Early for you, isn't it?" Billy says, offering a half of a smirk while Dom draws his face farther forward.

"It's never too early for this, Bill." Billy's mouth hovers level with Dom's bellybutton and his breath leaves warm puffs there. He moves to bring his hands up but Dom catches them. "Behind your back." 

A small hint of hesitation quickly folds and Billy does as he's told. The muscles in his shoulders and neck strain with the position change. Dom arches his hips forward, grinding his half-exposed cock against Billy's chin. Billy's jaw drops to prolong the friction, creating a breathy hot void between Dom's belly and his face. Wet lips slide apart and fall forward, leaving a damp circular spot on the flat of Dom's pelvis. And again on the rise of wiry hair. Brief flick of a tongue, then a longer pass, the flat of it snaking to lick the base of Dom's cock.

By now even the restraint of loose denim is too much so Dom pushes the cloth down until his cock lifts free. Heavy with half an erection, the still rounded arch of its shaft nudges Billy's cheek. The stubble there chafes just a bit and Dom likes it, so he pushes forward and draws the side of his cock up and down Billy's cheek. 

He stops and guides the tip between Billy's lips. "Open." Another half an inch forward. "Wider." He rubs the flushed tip of his cock around the loosely wet circle Billy's open lips form, reveling in the heat and softness. 

Trembling, Billy moves to take more, and is promptly held back. "Let me," he whimpers, his tongue curling a slow circle.

"Let you..." Dom rubs the edges of Billy's mouth and then cups his face, holding him.

"Suck your cock." 

He closes his lips as much as he can, cheeks going hollow. Dom inhales carefully. "Want to fuck your mouth. Want you to suck hard while I do. Mm?"

Billy nods, giving Dom just enough time to peak indirectly at the bulge Billy's already sporting. He maintains an internal grin and pushes his thumbs along the stubble that graces Billy's cheek, getting the older man's head at the right angle before sinking forward.

Nothing like the freedom of just using a mouth that pretty, and Billy knows Dom's thinking of it and Dom knows Billy wants him to think of it. He pushes the length of his cock slowly into Billy's mouth, feeling the stretch and the convulsive combination of heat, breath, wetness, and muscle. The head brushes the roof of Billy's mouth and he brings in his cheeks, lips going carefully over his teeth, and gives a long suck. Dom's nostrils flare with breath as he begins to roll his hips, sending himself quickly out and then slowly back, creeping closer to Billy's throat with every controlled thrust. Dom obsesses while he has still has the function—Billy's eyelashes, Billy's tiny heart-shaped upper lip flexing, Billy's throat closing and then opening, and the low, wet sound that gets more pronounced the longer they go on.

Aching with full hardness, Dom finds himself coming up on the front of his feet as he thrusts, his balls lightly tapping Billy's chin. He can taste sweat on his upper lip and can feel it gathering behind his knees and at the back of his neck. He stops with some reluctance, even when Billy utters a low sound of resistance and pushes his face harder into Dom's hot belly.

"Stop." 

Billy sits up, all but showing off the red swollen lobe of his bottom lip, and almost moves his arms but immediately reasserts their position. 

"You wanted me to come in your mouth, didn't you?"

He nods and licks the moisture from the edge of his lip.

"Mm." Dom leans forward a bit and then stands straight. "Lay back." Billy does and Dom loses his jeans. "No hands."

Dom lets his own hands curl against Billy's chest, tweaking and tugging a quick one-two grope on either nipple through the cloth. Billy's lips go in, purse, and then part again just as the flutter of pulse at his throat begins to throb. "Ahhh." Dom leans over his body, trapped and tangled between knee and thigh, and suddenly the solid weight of a particular thigh is against Billy's aching cock, pinning it back against his own leg.

And then Dom begins to move, repeating a hard rub with each upward push of his body, and Billy's skin catches fire with pinpricks and unbearable splotches of heat. The reaction threads with moisture and he's finally caught up, finally on the path to slow death and it could be no sweeter, he thinks. He curls his fingers into unwilling fists as Dom trips a hand over his shorts, cupping and drawing him extended with a long stroke. He bites his lip and stays very still, trying not to shift his back. And then the full weight of Dom's hand cupping his balls and beyond, pushing the skin behind and the force wedging Billy's asscheeks apart a bit. His attention falls solidly there, making the breath stop in his chest. 

_Beg_ , he thinks. _Beg and beg and just beg oh sweet mother of Jesus._

But he doesn't beg. And Dom doesn't stop. Billy is fairly certain his heart's going to stop, because Dom just keeps on groping him hard and fast through his clothes, and Billy can't stop his body from pushing into it, and yet he does nothing and feels compelled to do little more. Finally he's all but standing straight up out of his boxers and Dom fists the soft-on-hard textured length, giving the head a little squeeze. Billy utters what would be called a squeak and feels his thighs tense up. He's lost track of how long Dom has been squeezing and pushing.

"Please," he blurts, his hands shaking with the effort to not uncurl and grab Dom.

"Now you know it's not that simple," Dom says with an easy smile, working his first two fingers and thumb in a hard, jerky circle all the way up Billy's cock. He watches Billy's chest stutter and Billy's face flush with blood. "You look so good like this." His fingers gown back down, spread, cup Billy's balls. His thumb sweeps over the underside of the base. "But that's not fucking enough, Billy."

Billy hates the reality of saying it. Hates the words coming from his mouth and the way they sound because he's not at all a natural at sex talk. But what he loves--what he craves and has always craved, even before Dom came into his life--is being made to say it. The effect on Dom and on Billy's own arousal when he breathes the pointless yet ultimately charged words. 

"Please...fuck me," he exhales, eyes closed, face burning. "Fuck, Dom, I need y-you. Fast, hard...please."

Dom lowers his mouth to Billy's ear, pressing his mouth for the first time this afternoon to any part of Billy's skin. "I'm going to fuck you. I'm gonna have you how I want you, Billy, with your legs in the air." And their cocks brush between heat-soaked bodies, one lined up alongside the other, both pulsing and straining. When Dom pulls up to reach into the end table drawer, he leaves a long wet smear across Billy's stomach.

Dom's fingertips curl under and around Billy's thighs, whipping the boxers cleanly off. They drop the cloth, fall to hook just above his knees, pull, and bring Billy's bent legs up into the air. Fingernails scrape softly up the soft hair that runs along the backs of those thighs, and Billy's cock bobs between them. Distracted, Dom rubs his hand up and over it, tugging it to full attention for what feels like the hundredth time to Billy. 

" _God_ , I can't..."

"Mmm."

"Dom." Billy bites back a small noise when Dom presses a knuckle to his asshole. " _Dommie_. Oh, please. Ohfuckingplease."

His name coming out of Billy's mouth goes down Dom's spine like ice, spawning a tingle that jolts out to his extremities. 

_Now that's the tone_ , he thinks, _and that's the cue. That's right. Bend for me, baby._

He fills his palm with the liquid jelly and spreads it messily between them. The rush calms itself in the pit of Dom's balls and on that wave of patience he finds himself wriggling a fingertip into Billy's body. A brief moment of stillness and tension all up and down Billy's muscles until Dom's finger pops past the initial resistence. Liquid heat replaces the rigidity and Dom groans, mind already on how tight it'll be around his cock. His hand inches up, seeking the heat that lies in the creases of Billy's pelvis, almost as if his finger pushing gradually to the last knuckle is an afterthought. 

"Fuck." Billy bites his lip. Then lets the lip go and with it comes a rush of breath. "Oh fuck." Sucks it back in, turning his body against the digit. " _Fuck_." 

"More?"

Billy nods tightly.

The light push of a second fingertip aligning with the first, slip-sliding almost clumsily with the lubricant just before finding the right angle and sinking. Billy's chest fills up and then empties as his heart pounds its protest inside his ears. Dom's wrist rolls slow and steady, working muscle until it yields, until Billy is begging again with ever-declining dignity.

"So soft," Dom sighs against Billy's cheek. "Ever tell you how soft the inside of your arse is? So fucking...mmph." A third finger and there's a considerably longer period of stretch now. Billy could've taken Dom's cock after a few seconds of just one, and they both know this is unnecessary torture. 

Burning up, Billy feels his tapped energy trickle lethargy through his limbs. He's blotched up the couch cushions with sweat and the lube is everywhere and his thighs are on fire and Dom's still fucking him slowly with the thickness of three fingers. Those long fucking gorgeous fingers. He could fall asleep right there with that titillating, sleepy rhythm keeping his body stretched. His eyelids, ringed with sweat, rise and fall.

He feels breath on his mouth and then Dom's nose brushing past his. The whisper of lips across his, and a tongue traces the opening of his mouth and they kiss once, hard. Dom's hands take turns guiding each of Billy's legs up and over his shoulders. He lifts up, giving them room to flex together, and all the hairs that line Billy's ass and thighs spring up from being pressed flat all this time. The head of Dom's cock almost causes a tickling sensation in the space of a heartbeat just before sinking forward and pushing Billy apart, filling the empty clench that has been doing its own private begging.

"Holy sweet Jes--" Dom bites softly around Billy's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth, cutting off Billy's words. His hips roll, picking a pace and a rhythm as Billy's body strains underneath him.

Settled and balls-deep in a gripping heat, Dom curls one hand up around the arm of the couch and angles his chest off Billy's, sending their pelvises together harder. Lift, and again, and the other hand on the armrest as well, pulling his body with more force. More space between each thrust now, a distinct pause-linger- _slap_ rhythm that Billy finishes with his own loud breathing every pass. Tempo change, slapping hard one after the other after the other, and suddenly and accidentally as he pulls out and then pushes back in at a different angle, the head of Dom's cock brushes past Billy's prostate and Billy's whole body coils and jerks. His hands worry the cushions below him harshly. His face unscrews itself when Dom pushes in, down and away from the spot. 

The rhythm takes over again, and Billy's sweaty palms push at the couch, arching his uncooperative body into Dom's again and again. His heels tap a counter-rhythm on Dom's back. He loses the thread of time again, loses it to the comforting pace that bends its stems into ever changing patterns of sensation, loses it to being pressed and folded and fucked so hard his teeth feel like they've come loose.

And when Dom comes he slips up a little; unable to hold it back he sobs into Billy's shoulder, slamming forward roughly. He sobs again and pushes again and pants again in a loop that gradually slows as it spins itself downward; maintaining a voice in the creak-squeaking of the couch's springs. 

When he moves again Billy thinks Dom may be slipping out and he murmurs a low whimper, craning his body. " _Nono_ stay. So good." He exhales. "So good. Make me come, Dom. Make me come like this." His muscles squeeze with conscious effort around Dom's softening erection and he feels Dom shudder. "Make me come."

Hot fingers around Billy's cock and it almost hurts, a brief overflow of sensitivity that sucks a breath through his teeth. But it turns smooth and hooks somewhere in his balls and Dom pushes Billy's body up with the force of just his hips, and Billy's body clenches around the spent cock, back arching and straightening repeatedly as the orgasm socks him at the base of his own cock and tears outward. He cries out, moves suddenly, and then falls limply to the cushions once again. Sticky and exhausted, he lets his fists open.

They lay in a tangle of sweat, lube, and come, thinking absolutely nothing as the sun works its way farther into the room. Dom pushes up on his elbows and lets his lips fall against Billy's forehead--and two heartbeats tap gently back to a normal rhythm.


End file.
